Never fall off a Bison
by Sharpshooter01
Summary: Summary. Aang has insulted Toph. Toph makes Aang feel bad. Toph and Aang then have makeup sex. Taang Lemon. Simple as that.


Aang sat by the lake, watching the elephant Koi jump in and out of it. His thoughts traveled to something that had been bothering him.

_(Flash Back)_

_It was two hours ago and the group(with Zuko) had landed in a secluded part of a forest and were getting ready for sleep. Aang had hopped off Appa in a hurry to try and find a good spot, and had failed to notice Toph was right below him. Needless to say he had landed right on top of her. Worried out of his mind that he had squished his Teacher and Friend, he looked and sighed a relieve as he saw she was fine. In fact, he also saw her two eyes looking at his. He then realized how close they were and what position they were in. He jumped off her and said many appologies, hoping that she wouldn't kill him or think him a pervert. Which would've gone off without a hitch, if Sokka and Zuko hadn't been there._

_" Geez Aang, who knew you could __**pitch a tent**__ so fast". Sokka said smiling. Aang was confused. What did he mean by tent? Zuko sighed. " He means you have an erection dimwit". Aang looked down and sure as fire in hell, his pants were poking out. He quickly covered that part and turned his back to Toph, who hadn't said anything yet, and began making excusses. " It's uh, my uh, Appa's whistle. Yeah! It's just Appa's whistle"! He screamed. Sokka smiled. " So you wanted Toph to blow your whistle huh"? Aang blushed. " NO no no no! I would never want that"! " So your gay"? Zuko asked. " No. I love the ladies"! He was basically screaming whatever came to his, pardon this one, head. " So you do want Toph". Sokka pointed out. Aang sighed. He turned to Toph. " Toph I-". He stopped when he realized she wasn't here anymore. " Where'd she go"? He asked the two. " Oh she left right about the time you said you'd never want __**that**__". Zuko said while pulling out a sleeping bag. " So why didn't you tell me"? Aang asked. " We were having too much fun watching you squirm". Zuko said. Aang sighed angirly and used his glider to fly off and try and find Toph. His friend, his teacher, his love-What!_

_(End Flash Back)_

Now Aang was sitting here, he had looked for Toph for about an hour, hoping to find her, but had no such luck. He siged and layed back against the grass. His thoughts brought him to the moment he had fallen on Toph. How much he had worried he had hurt her, when in fact he should've been worried about himself. So why hadn't she clobbered his ass. Why had she just done nothing and just look back into his eyes. He found that odd too. Since when did she look back at anything. Of course they were pretty close to eachother. Leg to leg, waist to waist, chest to round and smooth ches-What the hell! He shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking of things like that. He was a monk and the avatar for Rokku's sake. " Of course,". He said out loud. " She is cute". He heard a snap and instantly grabbed his glider. He turned and relaxed. It was Toph. Then he thought " Crap, how long was she standing there"? He dropped his glider and said the first thing that came to his head. " Hey". He squeaked. Great, look out world, here comes Aang, the dumbass bender.

She looked at him. " Hey". She replied and moved to sit by him. He sat down too and for a while no one said anything. The silence was unbearable. Aang figured he would have to say something.

" Listen Toph-".

" Shut up twinkle toes". She cut in. " You don't have to appoligize because of the truth". He was confused, what truth? She sighed. " I know I'm not the most prettiest of girls,". Now he got it. She thought he had meant she wasn't pretty.

" Toph, I don't think you ugly". He said comfortingly. She glared at him.

" Then what, is it the fact I'm stronger than most guys"?

" No".

" Is it because you think Katara is hotter"?

" No".

" Is it because I'm blind"! She screamed at him.

Aang got angry himself and got right in her face. " Don't ever say that". His voice had a power behind it and he saw her eyes widen. " Don't ever think that because your blind, I'd never love you for that".

She turned her head. " Then why, wouldn't you love me".

Aang sighed. If he didn't choose his next words carefully, it was over for him. " Because, I thought you wouldn't like me back". Well moment of truth, he was going to find out if he was dead or not. She turned her head back and, pounced on him. " OH no". Aang thought. " She's gonna kill me for sure". He was surprised when she was right on top of him, like he had been earlier today. She then lowered her face and met it with his, her lips touching his. She released from the kiss.

" I think like you back twinkle toes". She smiled and moved back down to kiss him. Aang felt like he was in heaven. He loved Toph with all his heart now, he decided to tell her that. Of course opening your mouth when just getting lips only kiss is a big no no. Escpicially when your tongue accidentally goes over her lips.

Aang was now frozen. He was pretty sure he had screwed up big time. She probably thought he wanted to french her. She surprised Aang once again by smiling. " So, you want to get a little frisky huh"? Uh-oh. Toph then ripped his shirt off and he saw a hunger in her eyes. She then moved back to his face and began kissing him fiercly. She opened her mouth and Aang felt her tongue against his lips. He was too high off of this to care if this might seem a tad bit fast for him. He opened his mouth and the two tongues fought for dominance. Aang's lost and Toph searched his moutch with her appendage. She then stopped and looked down. So did Aang and he blushed as he saw another _tent_ poking at Toph's stomach.

" Sorry I-ohh". He moaned as Toph rubbed against him. She started kissing him again and he felt courageous so he reached behind her and put a hand on her ass. She didn't seem to disapprove so he went even further. He broke the kiss and started sucking on her neck. He got moan out of her and it sent shivers through his body. He felt her hand travel down his chest, over his abdomen and into his pants. She grasped his member and he moaned loudly. He could feel her stroking him and god it felt good. He figured one good deed deserves another, so he reached through her pants and gently rubbed her. " Oh god yes"! She screamed. He was surprised it would have that much of an effect on her. He decided he wanted more. He sat up and kissed her deeply, while at the same time trying to get her outfit off. He was succesfull and he could see her body. All the curves it held for him. He could feel her squirm under his gaze and he grabbed her chin and looked at her. " Toph, your beautifull". He swore he saw her get teary, of course that was cut off as he kissed her once again. He moved his hand to one of her breasts and started fondeling it. Toph stopped him though, and that was odd. She was horny, he could tell. " Twinkle toes". She said. " I want you inside me". He wasn't expecting that, but didn't feel the need to argue. She pulled his pants down slowly and Aang could now see his throbbing member. He pulled her panties off and he could see she was wet. Instead of moving to get inside her, he bent his head down and licked at her clit. She moaned loudle and put her hands on his bald head. He stuck his tongue in her and that sent her crazy. " God dammit Aang! I need you know"! He understood and positioned himself at her entrance. He looked into her eyes and and nodded. He slowly pushed himself inside her and he saw she was getting teary from the stretch. He bent down and kissed her as he pushed more in and then stopped. After she got used to it he started moving in and out slowly and then faster and faster. " Oh god I love you Aang"! She screamed. " I love you too Toph"! He replied. They climaxed and they both layed down in each others arms, asleep.

(Over at the camp, two minutes ago)

Zuko, Sokka, and Katara sat around the fire roasting marsmallows when all of a sudden a giant gust of wind and a earthquake happened. Sokka dropped the bag of marshmallows into the fire and he cried. Zuko looked to Katara. " You don't think"? " Nah". She replied.


End file.
